Sweet Johnson
Sean Johnson, better known as Sweet, is Carl Johnson's older brother, living in single floor home just next to the Johnson House. Sweet also has an unnamed girlfriend, who appears in two missions. As "shot caller" of the Grove Street Families, Sweet remained in control of the gang while Carl was away, albeit in a sorry state. Throughout the storyline, Sweet remains caring and dedicated to his family, gang, and neighborhood. Sweet's car license number is GROVE4L. He drives a Greenwood, which seems to get wrecked constantly, at one point getting driven through a billboard before exploding into a tanker. He and CJ drive an identical car afterwards, causing CJ to say that he "can't believe Sweet bought the same bucket-ass car." Sweet responds with "if it ain't broke, don't fix it." After the death of Brian, Sweet blames CJ for the murder of their little brother, prompting Carl to leave Los Santos. After his return to Los Santos, CJ aids Sweet and the rest of the gang in restoring the GSF to its former glory. This would end in the middle of the storyline, however, when Sweet was badly wounded and jailed for a period of time, after Sweet and a portion of his gang was ambushed by the Ballas, and were subsequently arrested by the police; with some members also killed and forcing Carl out of Los Santos for the remainder of the game until the final missions. After recovering in a prison hospital, he is placed in prison between two psychopaths. In the left cell a child killer, who wants to rip his throat out. In the cell to the right of him, a white supremacist, who wants to eat his heart. His cellmate is been called "Horse-cock Harry." Sweet was been released from jail later in the game, after Mike Toreno had agreed to Carl that he would arrange for Sweet's release in return of Carl's many missions done on his behalf. Sweet shows angry and disbelief when Carl tells him about all of the places and things he's done since being forced to abandon Los Santos, saying that Carl has forgot about the hood again, and returns to Grove Street. He then helps Carl reclaim various places for the Grove across Los Santos and goes with CJ to confront Big Smoke in the mission End of the Line. After Officer Frank Tenpenny escapes Smoke's Crackhouse in a firetruck, he hops on the fireladder to keep Tenpenny from escaping. He and CJ then chase Tenpenny across Los Santos until Tenpenny finally crashes in the heart of Grove Street, where he dies. CJ is about to shoot him when Sweet stops him, telling him it's over. Sweet would then return home and rebuild the GSF's dominance in the neighbourhood again, for good. In the end missions he is offered drugs by an unamed women but CJ intervenes and kicks her out of the Johnson House . It is suspected, that Sweet is based on Ice Cube's character, "doughboy" from Boyz N The Hood, or the rapper WC. Faizon Love voiced Sweet. Personality Sweet is a very laid back person who cares more about keeping drugs off the streets than his own life, for instance when he grabs on to the back of a fire truck drove by Tenpenny. He seems to never smoke and starts his own war on drugs. He is described in the game's handbook as; Naive, but powerful. Sweet best portrays his naivety when he is released from prison. He is infuriated that Carl does not care about the Hood, then in the next mission he talks about forgetting the Hood and doing cocaine. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging Up Turf (Boss) *Cleaning the Hood (Boss) *Drive-Thru (Boss) *Nines and AKs (Boss) *OG Loc *Drive-By (Boss) *Sweet's Girl (Boss) *Cesar Vialpando (Boss) *Doberman (Boss) *Los Sepulcros (Boss) *House Party *Reuniting the Families (Boss) *The Green Sabre (Boss, Imprisoned) *Badlands (Voice) *Saint Mark's Bistro (Voice) *Home Coming (Released) *Beat Down on B Dup (Boss) *Grove 4 Life (Boss) *Riot *Los Desperados (Boss) *End of the Line (Boss) Trivia * As seen in "The Introduction" and the beginning of the game, Sweet seems to have a strong disliking for CJ, saying things like "He has his own life, more than he deserves." and "He can rot in hell for all I give a fuck." * The beta Sweet dressed in a black t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, black pants and a black skully. His beta model can be seen in a picture in the Johnson House. * Sweet's favorite radio stations are Bounce FM and CSR 103.9. Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean de:Sean Johnson es:Sweet Johnson fr:Sean Johnson nl:Sean Johnson